oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 17)
. Londonderry |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Andrea Begley - "My Immortal" Qualification (1) - Nadine Coyle - "Insatiable" Qualification (2) - Sinéad Quinn - "I Can't Break It Down" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 10 September 2013 - 20 September 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 8 October 2013 - 13 October 2013 Qualification - 23 September 2013 - 5 October 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Jenni Vartiainen - "Junat Ja Naiset" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Alana Lee Hamilton - "Dream Out Loud"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 17 (OSC 17) was seventeenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Northern Ireland) was the host of this season and it was the second time for Ireland (9-th Season was held in Dublin). It was decided that one of two biggest towns of Northern Ireland (Londonderry) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Northern Ireland). The official logo was the same as in 15-th and 16-th Seasons. Here it's possible to see some celtic symbols (irish culture is the part of big celtic family) and even the irish symbol - harp. This design was detected as interesting, aggressiv, the most original and even the most beautiful of all the other by the meanings of perticipants. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts It was decided that in all Interval Acts Northern Ireland will be represented by local northern irish singers. In Qualification Stage First day Nadine Coyle from band Girls Aloud performed her hit of 2010 - "Insatiable". This song made her famous. Big star of 2002-2003 Sinéad Quinn represented her most popular old hit "I Can't Break It Down". Interval Act for the Final was represented by Andrea Begley singing Evanescence's "My Immortal". She is the new famous star from Northern Ireland with the help of winning brittish The Voice in 2013. Participants 4 regions which producers had had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Jenni Vartiainen - "Junat Ja Naiset" * - Katy Perry - "Roar" * - Krewella - "Live For The Night" * - Ed Sheeran - "Give Me Love" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards also went to the Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Two countries with administration wildcards joined them too. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.